


Warning

by HOWOOniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOWOOniverse/pseuds/HOWOOniverse
Summary: 补档，首发2019-8-9
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 18





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> 都是私设，不许上升，不许代入，感恩

事情会演变成现在这样，说实话李知勋也没想到。

结束了HIT的录制已经是凌晨，大家都累到快要呕吐，一回到待机室就四仰八叉地倒在沙发和地垫上。李知勋在后台遇上认识的艺人说上了几句话落后了点，一进待机室被突如其来的空调冻得一哆嗦，才想起身上满满的都是汗——饶是他健身后体能见长遇上这种级别的编舞也还是够呛。

经纪人在絮絮叨叨催促大家快去冲凉换衣服，他乍一看成员们都挤挤攘攘地塞满了整个待机室，根本没有给他躺的位置，就主动举起手当了第一个去冲澡的人。

——所以推开冲澡间的门看见权顺荣时他吓得一个脚滑。

权顺荣还保持着歌曲Ending时的状态——真空的汗涔涔的黑色深V领西装，湿掉的耷拉在额前的头发，剧烈起伏着的胸口，和从脖颈滑进领口，再从胸肌中间滴落的汗珠。似乎整个人都刚从水里捞起来那样蒸腾着热气，

也酝酿着危险。

权顺荣把李知勋一把拽进其中一个隔间，反身就锁上了门，李知勋被他手心的热度烫得一个哆嗦，抬起头看对方的眼神，知道大事不妙。

是老虎的眼神。

“喂你别乱来啊——”

“知勋，”老虎没管怀中人的惊惶，低下头埋进他的颈间，像是知道猎物已经无法挣脱那样缓慢而仔细地嗅闻：“你知道吗，”

他顺着向下探去，抓到李知勋抵在他胸口的手：“刚刚你扣子散开的时候，我真的很艰难才控制住自己不要失态——你知道我指什么。”

李知勋脸色一下涨得通红，也梗着脖子想要争辩不是他故意的，但是这对于权顺荣来说好像并不重要。

“但是我还是失态了，”

抓着李知勋小巧白嫩的手抬起来，权顺荣的视线落在纤细的手腕，白皙的皮肤和粉嫩的指尖上仔细欣赏：“你大概不知道，第三遍录制的时候，你犯了个错误，”

李知勋听了这话惊讶地抬头看他，还没来得及问出口就被堵住嘴唇，权顺荣轻轻啃咬他的唇，吻从唇到唇角，再到脸颊鬓角，再到耳垂，牵着的手却逐渐向下滑，划过胸肌和西装扣子继续向下。

然后他终于微微抬起头来，凑近李知勋的耳边。

“跳舞的时候，你不小心，”

他唇角勾起一抹在李知勋看来有些过于使人战栗的笑容，一路向下的手也突然停住了，李知勋被手上的触感和温度烫得一个瑟缩，刚要挣开就被紧紧攥住，强硬地贴了上去。

“——碰到了。”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
然后事情就变成了现在这个样子。

李知勋的西装和裤子被脱下来皱巴巴地丢在地上当防滑垫，他上半身趴在还有些凉的瓷砖上，权顺荣滚烫的身体紧贴在他身后，没有一丝缝隙。那人还在得寸进尺地啃咬他的肩颈和蝴蝶骨，丝毫不留情的力度和传来的阵阵酸痛让李知勋已经能想象到青紫咬痕的模样。

真的是老虎吧。他气呼呼地想。

被权顺荣握住分身那瞬间得到的刺激来得猝不及防，李知勋一个腿软差点跪倒，被身后作威作福的人环着腰捞起来还听到他在吃吃地笑。

“笑屁......啊！”

“不可以骂人~”权顺荣的手突然动了起来，灵活地服侍着李知勋半硬的分身，从下往上温柔地撸动。他们最近太忙了，两个人不是扎在练习室就是扎在作曲室里，宿舍不在一层，见面也是匆匆，更没有解决生理需求的时间。禁欲了许久的李知勋一尝到权顺荣熟练又熟悉手法的甜头，就妥协那般软了身子，在权顺荣手里缴了械。

“噫，知勋好乖，这段时间连自己解决都没有呢。”

废话哪里有时间啊。李知勋翻了个白眼。

权顺荣感受到怀里人颤抖着喘息，放开了手仔细打量。李知勋的肩膀线条生得很好看，包括蝴蝶骨凸起的程度也恰到好处。他又忍不住凑上去啃咬，遭到前面人抬腿一个后踢攻击。

“这么喜欢咬人，你是全圆佑吗？”

要说平时这个攻击还是很有威慑力的，但在现在的权顺荣看来根本就是在调情。

于是他低下头一路从对方的腰窝往下亲吻，轻轻试探之后毫不犹豫地捅进了一根手指：“做爱的时候不许提别人。”。

“嘶！”

李知勋的后穴大约是太久没做的原因，紧得有些超出权顺荣的想象。其主人刚从释放的快感中缓过神来又迎来一轮更大的刺激，粉嫩的手指抠在瓷砖缝因为忍痛的用力而逐渐变成水红色。

“权顺荣你...混蛋...”

这下子他甘愿被骂了。但是受都受着了，也不能白被骂，权顺荣凑上去用力啃咬李知勋的  
肩膀分散他注意力，趁他吃痛的时候一鼓作气又挤进两根手指。这一下不要紧，三根手指横冲直撞，一下子就戳到了要命的软肉上。

“哈啊...”

李知勋这下是真的什么傲气都给他磨没了，什么脏话都骂不出来，只能向权顺荣服软了。

“进去啦。”

“不是...等等....”

“从舞台上开始，太久了我等不了了，知勋忍一忍好吗？”

权顺荣的语气轻快得像是在拍综艺，李知勋被按在墙上欲哭无泪，感情不是你被插，毫无紧张感话还这么多，我说不行你能听的进去吗？

手指退出，权顺荣紧紧环住前面人精壮的腰肢，挺腰深入，分身瞬间就被围上来的肠肉紧紧包裹，穴口痉挛着收缩想要尽力容纳下异物，反倒是给权顺荣带来了额外的刺激。

“哈...好痛...太大了你...你出去......”

李知勋整个人缩在权顺荣怀里，从脚趾到声带再到睫毛，全身上下每一寸都在颤抖，生理泪水被刺激出来从眼角落下滑进汗湿的脖颈，连带着被欺负的眼泪也滚了下来。

权顺荣一看那人哭了也没办法再强硬，他缓慢退出，把人转了个身换成面对面的姿势，温柔地吻去脸颊和眼角的泪水，然后抬起了对方的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上。身高差让李知勋保持这个姿势时需要踮起另一只脚来支撑平衡，他有点辛苦，但还没来得及抱怨就被权顺荣突然一个深顶噎得仰起脖子说不出话来。

“呃——”

权顺荣不管不顾地律动起来，顺势凑上前去吻李知勋的脖颈和喉结，被对方用残存的理智和“还要穿低胸”的理由劝阻，就没好气地堵住那张说着断碎话语的唇，让对方只能发出呜咽的声音。

做过的次数不少，他轻车熟路就能找到恋人的敏感点，换了个方向用力顶了一下就感到李知勋的猫爪在自己背上狠狠地抓了两下，原本隐忍不愿发出的呻吟和呜咽声也闷闷地透出来。

“唔...太深了——”

“不行...顺荣...站...站不住了......”

李知勋被顶得摇摇晃晃，一只踮起的脚早就支撑不了，说着就要软下去。权顺荣眼神一变，伸手捞起他的另一条腿架在肩上，然后前进两步，把人抵在了墙上。

这样一来，权顺荣眼前就是李知勋锻炼得极好的胸部，他本就生得白，练出的胸肌形状匀称又饱满，让人极其有“食欲”。

——但最终能“吃”到的也就只有他权顺荣而已。

身下的顶撞还在继续，对方又把头埋进他的胸口舔咬他的乳头，用舌头描摹他胸肌的形状，李知勋用一只手捂着嘴不想让呻吟漏出去，却没有办法掌握重心，只能两只手都环住恋人的脖子尽数承受，释放过不久的半软的分身也颤巍巍抬起头来可怜兮兮地吐出些许透明的液体。

“健身真好。”

从一边乳头换到另外一边的空隙里，权顺荣感叹了这么一句，然后又是一连串大力的顶弄顶得李知勋满脑子浆糊话语也全都破碎，一时间无法向对方求证他到底是在感叹他的胸肌练得好还是在洋洋得意自己的力气变大了体能变好了，只是唔唔嗯嗯不断呻吟着又胡乱点着头。

权顺荣最后的几下攻势来得迅猛又大力，酥麻的感觉一直从尾椎传到脚趾尖，李知勋仰着头啊啊尖叫着承受过多的快感，终于在权顺荣抱着他死命下压时感受到插得深到极点的性器吐出过烫的液体填满了他的后穴。

“哈啊——”

权顺荣最后一下顶弄太过大力，碰到了淋浴花洒的开关，突然的凉水浇在两个人滚烫的身体上，整个淋浴间只剩下水声和此起彼伏的喘息声。

“喂——啊?不是...怎么......”

权顺荣缓慢退出恋人的身体，李知勋以为他是要帮他把还没释放的性器解放然后清理冲凉，却没想到对方把他往上托了一些，又扶着分身对准了穴口。李知勋刚刚才被射，正敏感着全身脱力无法阻止和反抗，只能任由权顺荣胡来。

“啊——！”

这一下的贯穿几乎是完全坠落式的。分身一下子插得极深，李知勋整个人被顶得抬起腰，只有头和肩膀还抵在墙上，恍惚间竟然有一种被捅穿的错觉。

权顺荣这还没完，一边舔着他耳廓说些情啊爱的或者下流荤话，一边抓住脖子上的两只手分别抵在墙上，十指紧扣，然后凑上去吻李知勋。

这个体位是李知勋从来没试过的，他几乎完全悬空，全身上下的重量几乎全部落在了两个人的连接处，性器被吞得极深，李知勋只觉得似乎已经捅进肚子里去了。

权顺荣的吻和他下身的动作一样蛮横又霸道，长驱直入的舌迅速席卷李知勋口腔的每一个角落，又不时恢复老虎本性对着李知勋的唇又啃又咬。主唱队队长擅长写歌和唱歌，却不擅长接吻，整个人憋着气被吻得晕晕乎乎七荤八素，无法自制地去追逐对方的舌去迎合。

“我不行了...我会死的...”

“唔唔......”

窒息感袭来的时候权顺荣恰到好处地顶到最深处的敏感点，李知勋胡乱扭头，全身上下的快感此刻都涌向一个地方，权顺荣却在这个时候停住了下身的动作，更变本加厉地伸手捏住了他的分身。

“啊啊——不行了——”

“让我射——顺荣——”

权顺荣却故作严肃地摇了摇头。

“知勋害我憋了那么久，这次也要等我一起才公平。”

说完就是狂风骤雨式的抽插。

“哈——慢、慢——”  
“啊——呃啊——”

——李知勋被顶得一颠一颠说不出话，只剩下支离破碎的呻吟，求饶和哭叫，还有主动上前索吻的意乱情迷。

最后李知勋就保持着双手被权顺荣用一只手固定在头顶，两腿挂在对方肩膀上的羞耻姿势被操射了，射之前还被逼着七七八八说了一堆哥哥老公之类的胡话。

权顺荣把他放下来，李知勋两腿大开地瘫坐在地上，整个人还在颤抖着喘息，过多的液体从后穴流出来，有的粘在股间和大腿内侧，更多的和水一起流进下水道，蒸腾着淫靡的荷尔蒙气味。

权顺荣自知做得过了，乖乖拿起花洒给两个人冲澡。还穿过水幕嬉皮笑脸地凑上去。

“知勋今天真的是‘HIT’呢。”

李知勋：“滚啦。”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
冲完澡回待机室的路上权顺荣不打自招说原本他是憋不住了，但又考虑到打歌期间，打算在淋浴间一边洗澡一边自己解决生理需求的。但是他正准备脱衣服的时候李知勋就进来了。

送上门来的点火的，那就自己来熄呗。

李知勋听完后捶胸顿足地表示，下次自己单独行动之前绝对会注意权顺荣在哪里，免得又中他的埋伏。

FIN.


End file.
